Double Date
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: Piper wants Patricia and Eddie to go on a double date with Alfie and her. Peddie, Alfer.


"Trixie."

Patricia groans as she covers her head with her pillow, blocking the coming sunlight. 101 reasons why spring holiday sucks number 69- she has to room with Piper.

"Trixiiiie."

"What." Patricia demands, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"So you know how Eddie is staying with his dad over spring holiday?"

It was a stupid question. Of course she knows, she has been holding back the urge to call him since she got in the taxi home two days ago so they could hang out (and kiss). But instead she says, "Your point?"

"Well, um, I was kinda hoping you and Eddie would go on a double date with Alfie and I."

Patricia groans, but doesn't remove her pillow from her face. "I don't do double dates, Piper."

"Well, yes, I know." Piper sighs. "But I really, really want to have a double date, and who better to do that with than my sister and her boyfriend?" she smiles meekly. "And you and Eddie together make me so happy it's ridiculous. You're adorable."

Patricia finally reveals her face, sitting up and ignoring her twin's last comment. "I'll think about it. But I doubt Eddie will even say yes."

"Yay!" Piper squeals, launching herself at Patricia and toppling the two of them over. "Thank you!"

"And they wonder why I kept you a secret..." Patricia mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><p>

Patricia pased her and her sister's bedroom, while gnawing on her thumbnail and silently praying that Eddie would be too sick to even speak, let alone go on this horrid double date Piper has come up with. Then again, she would probably reschedule if he was...

"Hello?"

Dammit.

"Eddie?"

She could practically hear his smirk. "What, couldn't live a few more days without calling me, Yacker?"

"Shut up, Slimeball." she sneers, rolling his eyes at his small chuckle. "Anyway, I have to ask you something."

"Aren't we a little too old to be getting married?"

"Nice. No, it's not that. So Piper-"

"Yes, Piper."

"Was it really necessary to interrupt me?"

"Yes, because it annoys you."

"Mature. Anyway, as I was saying, Piper wants us to go on a double date with Alfie and her."

"They're still dating?"

"Apparently. But back to the point. Would you be willing to go...?"

There was a short pause, and Patricia thought maybe the odds were in her favor and he had something planned that night, but her hopes were squashed flat when he confirmed, "Sure, sounds great. When?"

She groans inwardly. "Um, Saturday at 7."

"Alright. See you then, Yacker. Can't wait."

"Can't wait." she repeats weakly before hanging up and tossing her cell phone onto her bed. It bounces slightly and she stares at it, moaning, now openly.

"This is going to be disaster." she mumbles to herself as she collapses on her bed, springs squeaking beneath her weight.

* * *

><p><p>

"I hate pink."

"Do you just hate everything?" Piper raises an eyebrow as she straightens the last of her hair.

"No," Patricia shakes her head as she tosses the garment of (pink) clothing on her sister's bed. "Not everything."

"Not Eddie, you mean." Piper teases, grinning.

"Shut up."

"I wish I was there before you two started dating." Piper sighs wishfully. "From what I've heard, you two were great."

"From what you've heard?" Patricia exclaims. "What, do you gossip about us all the time."

"Not all the time." Piper unplugs her straightener, fluffing her hair. "Just a majority of the time." she smiles as her hair falls to what she feels is the perfect volume. "Flawless."

"Without a doubt." Patricia rolls her eyes as she pulls her shirt over her head. "What're you doing for makeup?"

"I'm going for a natural look, thank you." Piper begins to brush light blush on her cheeks. "And you? The same-old goth pixie eyeliner?"

"Maybe." Patricia mumbles, followed by a giggle from Piper.

"Whatever, you'll look fine." Piper insists as her twin sits next to her, beginning to reapply her makeup.

"So why did you never tell me about Eddie in your emails?"

Patricia groans. "You bring this up every day."

"And you never give me a straight answer! I deserve to know, I'm your sister!"

Patricia sighs defeatedly and then shrugs. "I dunno, okay? I just... Didn't. I was a little to wrapped up in... Other things." The mystery. Although she wouldn't say that out loud, of course.

Piper seems to shrug it off, but it's obvious the topic will come around again. She checks their wall clock and hops off her chair, grabbing her purse. "C'mon, Trixie." she smiles. "It's 6:50. We have to go meet the guys at the restaurant. Double date time!"

Patricia grabs her own bag and crosses her arms. "Does it really have to be at a restaurant?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><p>

"Calm down, dude."

"Calm?" Eddie repeats airily. "What? I'm calm. Totally calm." he wipes his palms on his pants. "Calm."

"Right." Alfie nods, not believing the other boy. "Oh, look, they're here!"

And, sure enough, the Williamson sisters step through the double doors, looking around for their dates and their faces lighting up when they finally find them.

"I still can't get over the fact she has a twin." Eddie mumbles to Alfie as the two girls make their way to them.

"I can't believe I thought Patricia was the one." Alfie laughs. "Thank god it was only Piper."

Eddie elbows him in the ribcage and ignores Alfie's hurt gasp and greets his girlfriend. "Hey!" he gives her a quick peck on the lips, then holds up a hand to her twin. "Piper."

"Eddie." Piper does the same, then hugs Alfie. "Alfie!" she laughs. "Hi!"

"Hey, Pipe." Alfie grins at his own girlfriend. "Okay, guys." he turns towards the rest of the group. "I'm hungry, so let's go to the table now."

"You're always hungry." Patricia rolls her eyes.

"I think you have me confused with Eddie or Mick, Trixie."

Patricia shrugs as she slides into the booth next to Eddie, opposite to her sister and Alfie. She takes the menu in her hands and resists the urge to bolt out of there. She really hates restaurants.

Eddie notices her distress and grabs her hand under the table, squeezing it lightly. Instantly, her shoulders slack as she relaxes.

Piper hides a knowing smirk in her menu, skimming and finally deciding on spaghetti and meatballs.

"What're you getting, guys?" she asks, crossing her legs at the ankle.

"A burger." Patricia sets her menu down in front of her.

"A hoagie." Eddie grins, and it falls away almost instantly as he turns back to his menu. "Or maybe pancakes..."

"Do they have pizza?" Alfie questions, flipping through his own menu.

Dinner went quite smoothly after that: Piper got her spaghetti, Patricia her burger, Eddie his "hoagie" ("Boy sandwich." Patricia had corrected), and Alfie his pizza. When it ended, the usual check dance occurred (Eddie and Alfie end up splitting it) and they begin to go their separate ways.

"Alfie and I are going back to his place." Piper holds on to her boyfriend's arm, flashing a quick smile. "Trixie, I'll see you at home, and Eddie... I'll see you when I see you." as she and Alfie walk away, she murmurs to him, "In Patricia's bed."

"Well," Eddie turns to his girlfriend. "That was... Interesting."

"I'm sorry," Patricia apologizes.

"About what?"

"About the whole double date thing."

Eddie shrugs, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "It's not that big a deal. I was more worried about you, actually. I know how you feel about double dates."

"It's just that I think dates should be a little more private. How is it even a date if you're going with others?"

"I see your point." he nods, leading her to his car. "C'mon, I'll drive you home." he looks down at her, and sighs, giving her a long kiss on the lips. Her arms wrap around his neck and his around her waist. They pull away after a few minutes, still intertwined. "Do you want to do something tomorrow night? A movie or something?"

"Sounds good, Cockroach." she smiles up at him. He grins back.

"Fantastic, Yacker." and, with that, they pull away from each other, sliding into his car and driving towards the Williamson residence.

No, Patricia Williamson doesn't do double dates.

But when he stops in front of her house and gives her a- long- kiss, she thinks that if they always end in this, maybe she would go on double dates more often.

**A/N: okay, I really should work on Never Have I Ever, but I'm not. So.**

**Yay more Peddie. I don't own HOA, etc...**

**Review?**


End file.
